Want
by dwindling flame
Summary: There was a lot of things Enma wanted. He wanted to avenge his family. He wanted to make the Vongola suffer. He wanted closure. He wanted the truth to be revealed... He wanted... Tsuna. 002700
1. Want

**©dwindling flame**

Hey guys! _Want_ is back! I told you I'd repost it. Now it has been... somewhat revised... but still expect to see errors that I probably missed. =|

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. SADNESS

* * *

_Want_

* * *

"I was told by the ninth today… to decide whether or not I want to become the boss by the morning before the ceremony."

Enma's drooping eyes stared at Tsuna blankly, listening to the words of the slightly confused boy before him. There was no way he'd voice his actual thoughts at that moment… In his mind, he wanted Tsuna to take his past advice. He wanted Tsuna to run. He didn't want Tsuna to enter the world of the Mafia. He didn't want Tsuna to become an enemy… He didn't want to admit it but… Tsuna was breaking past his barriers… and he hated it.

"Ninth said to do as I wish, but… I could tell that he honestly wants me to become boss and restore the family back to how it was during the days of Primo."

No… Why would anyone want to do that? Enma refrained from speaking that initial thought, opting to play innocent; "Vongola the Ninth said that?" Something was highly unbelievable about this situation. Here he was, staring at the future tenth boss… He came to Namimori wanting nothing more than to end the reign of Vongola… He wanted to see them suffer. He wanted them to feel the pain that they had bestowed upon his family. But instead of just waiting for the ceremony, he was sitting here, _wishing_ that the ceremony wouldn't happen. He didn't want to hurt Tsuna… He wanted to believe that the other was different… Pure.

"Yeah, but… I think you know, Enma-kun… that I'm not fit to be a mafia boss! I suck at sports and studies and everything else… I really don't think I can stand about people and give out orders…"

Yes! It's true! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise! Enma's mind raged even though his outward appearance remained impassive, slightly detached. "Why are you telling me this?" He didn't want to sound mean… he really didn't… It was just that with Tsuna defying everything he thought the Vongola stood for, he was confused. He couldn't help but feel like he was being fooled by Tsuna… but he was falling for it.

"Ah! S-sorry… It's just that I don't have anyone I can talk to about mafia stuff… Gokudera-kun believes that I should be boss… Reborn is practically here for that reason too." Tsuna smiled sheepishly, causing a pang of an unnamable emotion to strike Enma's heart. "It was the first time I was told to run away."

_Stop_.

"You're the only one who understands-"

_Stop…_

"-what it's like for a mafia member to hate the mafia."

_Stop!_ "Don't put me in the same category as you." Enma didn't mean to snap… But he didn't like what he wasn't like what he felt. He didn't like feeling his trust in Tsuna growing. He didn't want to trust the Vongola… he couldn't.

"Eh…?" Tsuna's eyes widened a bit, his smile dropping instantly, making Enma's heart drop with it.

"Unlike your lot, my family has had a lot of scary things inflicted upon us by other mafia families." Why was he still talking? He didn't have to reveal this to the Vongola… Maybe he wanted Tsuna to know what he went through… Maybe it was a test to see if Tsuna could be trusted.

"Huh? What do you mean…?"

Enma's eyebrows furrowed. So naïve… so ignorant to the truths of his own lineage. "The Shimon family has dealt with a lot of crap from other families because we're famous as a small and weak family." Enma's eye's narrowed as his gaze shifted to land on Tsuna, "You could never understand our pain, Tsuna-kun." And before this day, Enma wanted nothing more than to make Tsuna understand. He wanted Tsuna to feel his pain… He tried to ignore the pang in his heart when a look of shock and hurt crossed Tsuna's face.

"S-sorry."

The remorse in the boy's voice made Enma's resolve face away. There was a moment of silence before Enma spoke again. "But…" he noticed that he had Tsuna's full attention. "There are times when I feel that I could be friends with you, Tsuna-kun…" and it was true; to some extent. He just didn't want to admit just how true his words were becoming. It was bothering him. He was getting soft. Everything his family had planned for, waited for, was going to be ruined by his weakness… but he just couldn't stop talking. "Tsuna-kun is different from the other scary mafia people." Why wouldn't he just stop talking?

"I…!" Tsuna's face was one of pure shock, borderline desperation… as if he was trying to prove something he knew Enma didn't want to believe, "I already consider us friends!"

_No!_

Enma tried closing him out. He didn't want to hear it! He didn't want to know how everyone was getting along with the Vongola. Shimon didn't really care about them! They were just biding time until the ceremony! He knew that the Vongola didn't care about them either! That bitter family was just using them to protect Tsuna until the ceremony. Everyone that Tsuna spoke of wanted nothing to do with the family! No one else was falling victim to this generation's charm! Obviously, Tsuna was just trying to be nice! He didn't mean it! He's only dealing with Shimon until after the ceremony! In Tsuna's mind, when it's over, Shimon and Vongola go their separate ways and never have to see each other again… right?

"Even without the ceremony…" Tsuna's smile radiated, warming Enma's heart. "I really think it's great that we were all able to meet each other!"

Enma's heart beat wildly in his chest. _Please… Stop…_ "You should just to whatever you want." He said briskly, looking away from Tsuna's smile. It was painful. He couldn't bear it. "I think I'd understand you a lot better too." Enma couldn't determine if that was a lie or the truth of his heart. He couldn't understand Tsuna… He wanted to trust him… He wanted to believe that he was really who he claimed to be… but he wasn't sure if he was ready for the truth…

"Tsuna! The bath's ready!"

"Ah! Okay!" Tsuna looked back at Enma after hearing his mother's voice "Why don't you hop in first, Enma-kun?"

"You go ahead and go first."

"Okay, I'll go first. I'll try to think about the inheritance myself a little more."

"Yeah…"

The door closed.

Enma reached into his bag, pulling out a phone, a pen and a piece of paper. He'd test Tsuna… He'd test him to be sure that he could trust him…

* * *

Enma sat on the bed that was made for him, his legs crossed. His mind was uneasy. All he could think about was Tsuna. He wanted nothing more than to believe that Tsuna was good.

Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Tsuna was back.

He wanted to know that he wasn't going to attempt to throw away his family's plans for this boy if it was all an act.

The door knob turned and in walked Tsuna, clad in nothing but a pair of boxers and a towel around his neck. His hair was damp, dripping water down his neck, his back, and shockingly toned chest. Enma couldn't help but stare.

He wanted Tsuna to not give in to the corrupt lifestyle that this mafia family had to offer. He was too good for this… too innocent.

"Alright, Enma-kun!" Tsuna said, grinning as he walked over to his bed where a change of clothes were waiting for him.

Enma stood, staring at Tsuna's back. He wanted him to past his test…

Walking towards him, Enma's hands reached out just as Tsuna put the shirt over his head, with one arm in the sleeve. His fingers touched against hot, slightly damp skin. He saw Tsuna jump at his touch, turning his head to look back at the red head, whose gaze was focused on his fingers on Tsuna's back. "E-Enma-kun…?" Enma stayed silent, his eyes traveling up Tsuna back to meet those curious eyes that stared at him.

He wanted to make Tsuna forget about his worries… make him forget about the mafia.

Enma leaned closer, his hands slipping down to Tsuna's waist. The boy tensed, trying to turn his body to face Enma but the red head's chest was against his back, making it hard to turn without harming Enma. "Ah! W-what are you doing?" Enma's eyes dropped slightly to focus on Tsuna's lips. Tsuna's plump lips were parted slightly, showing that he was trying to formulate words to comprehend the situation. Enma hated how those lips mesmerized him so… The lips of a Vongola capable of telling lie after lie… lips capable to sending a person to their death… the lips of the boy he wanted to trust…

He wanted…

"Please… don't move." Enma leaned in a bit closer, raising his chin upwards and captured Tsuna's lips with his own, cutting off any protest that the Vongola could try to come up with. He felt Tsuna go completely stiff next to him. Enma's eyes remained half lidded, watching Tsuna's reaction from beneath his eyelids. The brunettes face exploded, turning a deep –and rather pretty- shade of pink, his eyes widening greatly as he looked at Enma, his arms frozen in their awkward position; one in his sleeve, holding up the hem of his shirt while the other arm was bent between his chest and the shirt. Enma pushed a little more, moving his lips gently against Tsuna's. He wanted Tsuna to react…

Stop staring! Do something...!

Removing his lips, Enma pulled away, only enough to break the kiss, but left their faces close, enjoying the feel of Tsuna's hot, labored breath on his face.

He wanted… Tsuna.

Said brunette just stared, unable to create words or even an acceptable response. Enma stared back at him, feeling a blush spread across his bandaged cheeks. He bit his bottom lip, lowering his head a bit in shame. He had fallen victim to those eyes… those honey colored eyes.

"Enma-kun…"

"Kiss me."

Tsuna blinked, "Wha-?"

Enma grasped on to his shirt (which still needed to be put on completely), looking up at him with pleading eyes, "Please…! Kiss me!"

Tsuna gulped, putting his arm through his sleeve finally. Enma's arms dropped from his waist, hanging down at his side. His gaze trailed down to the floor, biting his bottom lip. Why did he have to do that? Why did Tsuna have such an effect on him? He didn't know what to do now. He just made everything more awkward than it had to be. It wasn't until he felt soft, shaky hands on his cheeks, pulling his face up, that his train of thought stopped. Tsuna was looking at him with such an unsure face. He saw Tsuna swallow hard, licking his lips (those sweet, tantalizing lips), as he dipped his head and captured Enma's lips in soft, clumsy kiss.

Enma closed his eyes instantly, letting his lips fumble against Tsuna's. He shouldn't be doing this…! Enma's arms rose slowly, coming up to grasp Tsuna's wrists. He should stop! His breath came out in short bursts as Tsuna and he experimented with their lips, finding out which angle was the most comfortable for them.

He should have tugged on Tsuna's wrist. He should have stopped him, despite being the one who asked for it. There was a lot of things he _should_ have done in that moment… but all that mattered was what he did do (or what he didn't do).

And he didn't stop.

Pulling away momentarily for air, Enma looked at Tsuna's flustered face, watching him pant from the lack of air. They stared at each other, unsure if they should continue or stop there, but it was when Tsuna made the cautious move forward that the decision was made. Enma placed a hand behind Tsuna's neck, lacing his fingers in damp locks of hair, and pulled Tsuna back to him, locking their lips once more.

This kiss was different. It wasn't so insecure. It was still curious and experimental, but it was definitely more heated. Enma's tongue came out to lick at Tsuna's bottom lip, diving in when Tsuna opened his mouth for him. Tsuna's arm wrapped around his back, his eyes drooping as he stared at Enma through his lashes. The red head kept his eyes open too, taking in the sight of Tsuna's flustered face. He could feel his body heating up. His blood rushed south, causing his breath to hitch slightly. Tsuna took opportunity of that slight hesitation and took control of the kiss, forcing his tongue into Enma's mouth, exploring the new lands.

Enma let out a mewl of approval, shivering slightly as he shut his eyes tight. Keeping his right hand laced in Tsuna's hair, his left hand came up to pull off the towel that was still around Tsuna's neck and threw it to the floor. He placed his hand on Tsuna's chest, pushing him back towards the bed. Tsuna complied, falling into a sitting position on the bed, accidentally breaking their kiss. Enma breathed heavily while climbing up on top of Tsuna, kneeling down with each of his legs on either side of the boy. Tsuna stared up at him with large, confused, lustful eyes. Enma said nothing, putting both of his hands on Tsuna's shoulders before diving in for their third kiss.

Closing his eyes, Enma pushed him down once more, making Tsuna lie down. This time, the kiss was not broken as Enma followed him quickly, staying on his hands and knees above Tsuna. Their tongues battled for dominance, deepening the kiss that had gotten steadily more experienced. Enma placed his forearms on either side of Tsuna's head, lowering his hips to lie on top of the boy. He didn't expect their crotches to rub against each other so perfectly. He also didn't expect the shock wave of pleasure that subsequently followed. Enma hissed, his lips clamping down around Tsuna's tongue, sucking on the muscle greedily. Tsuna moaned in response to the friction between them and the sudden assault on his tongue, unconsciously arching his back.

And once again, their erections were rubbing together, making waves of pleasure run through both boys' bodies. Tsuna reached up to grab at Enma's shirt, rolling his hips upwards purposely now. Enma moaned against Tsuna's lips and began moving his hips to meet the thrusts of the boy below him. Ripping his mouth away from Tsuna's, Enma looked down at the red faced, sweating boy below him. God, it was so hot…

He didn't get time to dwell on it further as Tsuna raised his head and took a hold of Enma's neck with his lips. Tsuna licked along Enma's pale flesh, nibbling and sucking at white skin, trying to put as much color in them as possible. Enma's head hung low, his breath becoming heavy with pleasure. He was almost sent reeling when Tsuna wrapped his legs around his waist, pushing his hips down harder against their erections. Enma let out a loud moan that he tried to muffle by biting gently on Tsuna's jaw.

Locking his lips around the other boy's jaw bone, Tsuna threw his head back and licked his lips, placing his own hand over his mouth as the friction began to get painful. With Enma's erection grinding against his own and the red head's moans being lost against his skin, Tsuna response only alerted Enma that the boy was feeling a whole world of bliss. Letting go of Tsuna's jaw, Enma bit down on his own lip, sitting up slightly so he could look at the brunette below him. Tsuna's face was red, contorted into a picture of ecstasy. He had his hand over his mouth, muffling his moans with the back of his hand.

Enma fucking _loved_ that sight…

Keeping as quiet as possible, Enma continue to grind against Tsuna, loving the faces he made with each thrust. But it wasn't enough. He wanted to hear him… Reaching down to Tsuna's hands, Enma grabbed his wrists, pulling the boy's arms away from his face, pinning them on the bed next to his bed.

"Moan for me."

Enma could see that Tsuna wanted to protest. Another good thrust of the hips caused all of Tsuna's words to come out in a jumbled mess of noises. Enma smirked, trying to suppress his own moans, keeping them to low grunts. Releasing one of Tsuna's hands, Enma ran his hand up Tsuna's shirt, his fingers grazing over Tsuna's nipple, which was already hard before his touch. Licking his lips, Enma slowed down his thrusts. Leaning down to nibble on Tsuna's neck, Enma ran his tongue along Tsuna's neck up to his ear, suckling on the mound of flesh.

Tsuna's moans were driving him wild. He couldn't take it.

Sucking at Tsuna's ear, Enma continued playing with his nipple, enjoying the little shivers that erupted from Tsuna's body with every other touch.

He was going mad with lust…

Tsuna arched into his touch, his eyes shut tight. His jaw was slack, his moans coming from parted lips.

He wanted to do so much to Tsuna right now. He wanted to take advantage of this perfect moment… It was perfect; the perfect picture with the perfect model… Letting go of Tsuna's ear, Enma captured his lips again, enjoying the feel of Tsuna's moans drowning away in his mouth. His erection was throbbing painfully. He wanted nothing more than to remove his pants and let his manhood free. He wanted to do more with Tsuna… he didn't want to stop…

"Enma-kun! Are you going to shower?"

Enma ripped his lips away from Tsuna, his clouded high being dispersed by the sound of Tsuna's mom yelling up the stairs. Enma panted, staring down at Tsuna, who was now chewing on his lips. "A-ah… Yeah!" Enma awkwardly got up off Tsuna, watching the other boy sit up, breathing heavily. Not knowing what to say, Enma looked down, rubbing his arm as he moved towards the door. "I… Uh… I'm gonna go shower…"

"Y-yeah…"

And with that, Enma dashed out the door.

* * *

Enma breathed heavily, sinking down into the tub of warm water graciously. What has he done? This wasn't a part of their plan… He wasn't supposed to fall this hard from grace. He was the tenth boss of the Shimon family. He had to avenge his family. He was their savior. He was supposed to bring back the power to Shimon… but no… He's following Cozart's footsteps. He's falling victim to the charm of the Vongola.

Looking down at his legs, Enma stared at his throbbing member, feeling his heart race at the thought of what he was just doing. God… why did they have to stop? Sinking lower in the water, Enma found that his hand was gravitating towards his member. Nibbling on his lip, Enma grasped the base of his member. He felt so guilty…

Sliding his hand up his manhood, reaching the tip, Enma gave it a little squeeze. Letting out a sigh, Enma began to pump himself faster; letting images of Tsuna lying beneath him fill his mind. His heart raced, tears forming in his eyes from the frustration. Sliding deeper into the water so that his mouth was submerged, Enma let go of his moans, letting his voice make little bubbles in the water as he attempted to remember to breathe in through his nose. He felt so dirty, sitting there in the tub, rubbing himself off to the memory of his rendezvous with his frienemy. It was so _wrong_…

But he didn't want to stop.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Sooo~

Sure the hardcore goodness didn't happen yet; but it will next chapter. :D

Also~ I think I'm gonna need a beta. I'm absolutely terrible at catching my own mistakes until it's too late, then I feel dumb.

AND! Originally, this was just a two chapter story... do you think I should continue it and lengthen it a bit? I'm thinking about it, but I have to come up with more ideas first. Haha~


	2. Stress

**©dwindling flame**

Hayyy~ Thank you to those who reviewed! It made me happy to see people review so soon! :D

I think I'll be switching POV's a little. I think we'd wanna know what's going on in Tsuna's mind right now, right? X]

**Disclaimer**:I don't own KHR.

* * *

_Stress_

* * *

Enma put on the clothes that Nana had left for him by the shower, keeping the towel draped over his head, rubbing the fabric over his hair to suck up as much water as possible. Keeping his gaze low, Enma stepped out of the bathroom, avoiding mirrors at all costs. He couldn't bear to look at himself. He was so frustrated with himself. He couldn't believe that he let his emotions get the best of him. God knows what would have happened if they weren't interrupted…

Enma shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. Grasping on to his upper arms, the boy walked silently towards the stairs, noting that it was oddly quiet in the house. Biting his lips as he looked up the stairs, Enma sighed and began to make his way upstairs, unsure of what he'd do, or say, when he had to confront Tsuna. Making it to the top of the stairs, Enma opened the door, noting that the lights were off. Looking in the room, he saw Tsuna lying in his bed, arms crossed under his head. Enma knew he was awake.

He noticed Tsuna tense up when he entered the room.

Closing the door behind him, Enma took the towel off his head, folding it up neatly and placed it on Tsuna's desk. Crawling over to his bed, Enma crawled under the sheets and rolled on his side, keeping his back to Tsuna. A heavy silence fell over both boys, neither knowing what to say.

Tsuna kept his eyes on the wall, trying his hardest to refrain from looking at Enma. After what just happened, how could he face the other boy? Sure, Enma was the one who initiated the event but Tsuna played into it… which he still didn't understand. Since when was he attracted to males…? He'd never looked at them in that way before and honestly, before that incident, he didn't even see Enma as anything other than a friend. So why? Why did he let that happen?

Biting his lips, Tsuna rolled on his side, staring at Enma's back.

What was it about Enma's first kiss that made him continue? Maybe it was the connection they were making that night. Maybe it was just the effects of frustration. Enma had snapped at him earlier and then out of frustration, found an outlet to relieve the stress. With everything that had been happening lately, Tsuna was being driven up a wall with all of the Mafia business. He needed comfort, and he had found it in Enma's kiss.

Yeah… He liked that explanation.

Should they talk about what just happened?

Keeping his gaze on Enma's back, Tsuna licked his lips which had gotten suspiciously dry. With what just happened, it would probably be a good idea to clear the air. The tension in the room was thick; he could feel it. It was like the world was crushing him and he didn't need to worry about his friendship with Enma being compromised by a moment of frustration. But Tsuna had no idea what to do or even how to go about it, he wasn't even sure if it was a good idea to bring it up again.

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't find the words. Closing his mouth once more, Tsuna shifted, propping himself up on his right elbow. Continuing to stare at Enma's back, Tsuna felt the need to try again… and he didn't mean try speaking again. He was stressing out. He wanted to see if Enma really was a stress reliever. He wanted to see if the boy really could make his problems seem nonexistent. Shifting once more, Tsuna reached over, putting his hands on the floor, holding himself up near Enma.

"E-enma-kun…?"

The red head visibly tensed upon hearing his name. Tsuna nibbled on his lips, staring at Enma's back hopefully. Watching the red head, he waited until the boy decided to acknowledge him. Enma sighed a little, and started to shift, making Tsuna smile softly, ignoring the quickened pace of his heart beats.

"Yea-...?" As Enma rolled over, Tsuna lowered his upper body down to the Enma's level, capturing those lips once again. Through his lashes, Tsuna could see Enma's eyes widen as he stared up at Tsuna. The brunette let his tongue slide out against Enma's lips, silently pleading for entry. Enma's shock seemed to subside at that moment because his eyes soon started closing as he opened his mouth, allowing Tsuna's tongue to enter his mouth and attack his tongue gently. Enma wiggled a bit, getting his arms free of his sheets, reaching up to wrap them around Tsuna's neck.

Tsuna groaned into Enma's mouth, loving the way Enma's slender fingers played with his hair and his tongue massaged his own. Being careful not to break the kiss, Tsuna began to crawl forward, attempting to kick off his sheets. Once he had his legs free, he crawled off the bed and onto the floor. Keeping up the tongue war with Enma, Tsuna climbed on top of him, making a bridge over his body.

Tsuna's heart was beating wildly. His mind was clouded with nothing but Enma. All he could think about was him. He could only focus on those little sighs and small breaths he'd hear from his mouth occasionally. Those fingers in his hair, the sweet smell of his skin, the softness of his lips, and the slightly annoying feel of Enma's band aids rubbing against his skin; everything about it was completely amazing.

Breaking the kiss for air, Tsuna remained on top of Enma, looking into those frustrated red eyes with the unique pupils. He saw a pout forming in Enma's lips, a light pink flush coloring his cheeks. They stared at each other, Tsuna blinking, dumbfounded, only increasing Enma's irritation. "What?" the red head snapped, his cheeks getting redder from Tsuna's offending gaze.

Tsuna smiles smile started to grow until it was a large grin. His body twitched in an attempted to hold in his laughter. He really couldn't understand what he found so funny about the situation. Maybe it was the fact that he was lying there, looking like a little girl who just got picked on by her childhood crush. "H-hey!" Enma's cry only broke Tsuna's resolve, causing the younger boy to break out into a fit of laughter. Enma's face became as red as his hair. Tsuna sat up, holding his stomach as he got comfortable on Enma's knees. The red head sat up, glaring at Tsuna weakly, "What's so funny?"

Tsuna couldn't respond. He really didn't know. This whole situation was crazy. Here he was, making out with his friend (a male friend, nonetheless) and tried to play it off as a stress reliever. And for some reason, this same friend was perfectly fine with everything. Tsuna was so beyond confused but just as he thought earlier; he didn't care. Having Enma so close to him was so comforting that the confusion seemed to be pointless to think of. Enma was his outlet… and he couldn't even explain why.

God, he was fucked up.

"Don't ignore me!"

"HIIII!"

Tsuna let out an "oomph" when he was found himself lying on the ground, pinned by the blushing red head. Eyes widening in shock, Tsuna could just stare at the flustered male. Well he'd be damned… Enma had a bit more coordination than he let on. "Enm-mmh." Tsuna was silence when his lips were taken hostage by a rough kiss. He would never seem to grow tired of those lips…

Tsuna moaned at the fierceness of the kiss, too preoccupied to wonder why Enma had suddenly gotten so forceful.

Enma, on the other hand, felt that his reasons were perfectly justifiable. Here he was, giving himself to Tsuna (in a sense) and the boy was laughing at him! Why was he laughing? Was it a joke to him? He was the one who initiated the event this time! Enma was so confused! Of course, the best way he thought to silence his confusion was to continue what they were doing; except it was time for that baby shit to end.

Running his hands up Tsuna's shirt, he felt the boy shiver beneath him, exciting him to continue. Trailing his hand along Tsuna's flesh, Enma was mesmerized by the way Tsuna's muscles would twitch with every feather light touch. Tsuna groaned quietly into Enma's mouth, reaching up to claw at Enma's back gently. Biting down on Tsuna's bottom lip before sucking on it, Enma growled slightly. This wasn't enough.

Breaking the kiss, ignoring the whine that left Tsuna's mouth, Enma grabbed the brunette's shirt, attempting to pull it up over his head. He wasn't exactly sure why Tsuna tensed and opened his mouth as if to protest, but the moment Enma's lips wrapped around one of Tsuna's pink nipples, he could tell that whatever Tsuna had to say was slowly being replaced by small moans and groans. Flicking Tsuna's hardened nipple with his tongue, Enma continued to pull the shirt up, glad that Tsuna obliged and helped him remove the shirt.

Enma's hands roamed Tsuna's body, trailing down to his hips. He loved the way Tsuna's legs quivered slightly. Looking up, Enma's tongue trailed down Tsuna's chest, making its way to his belly button. He kept his gaze on Tsuna's face, feeling his member grow hard at the sight of Tsuna, once again, muffling his moans; this time, he used his shirt. Enma stopped his attack on Tsuna's stomach, moving back up to his neck and proceeded to suck at his skin.

Tsuna moaned and bit down on his shirt, grabbing Enma's shoulder. Enma let out a small, very feminine sounding "Eep!" as he was flipped, finding himself under Tsuna. Staring up at the boy with the shirt in his mouth, Enma opened his mouth to ask what the other boy thought he was doing. This question was cut short when Tsuna tugged his shoulders, forcing him into a sitting position. The brunette plopped down in his lap and brought his face closer; making Enma curious if he had forgotten that there was a shirt in his mouth.

Enma scrunched his nose when he saw Tsuna smirk around the shirt. Now he was nervous. He'd never seen Tsuna with such a look. What in God's name could that boy be planning?

Tsuna took the shirt out of his mouth, staring at Enma with a predatory look. He felt so strange… He felt so empowered being on top of Enma at the moment. He couldn't even remember what he was worrying about earlier. Yeah, so what if he and Enma had absolutely no reason to be this close to each other, or doing such things to each other. Honestly, he could care less at that moment. He felt so good, so _hot._ Clawing at Enma's shirt, Tsuna grabbed it and pulled it up over his head. Holding the shirt between both of his hands, Tsuna slung it over the back of Enma's head and pulled him forward, crushing their lips together for the hundredth time that night.

Dropping the shirt once their tongue war began, Tsuna traced patterns along Enma's chest, going lower and lower, running his finger over the hem of his pants. Never did Tsuna think that he would ever be the one to initiate or even fuel such acts, but he felt like a different person. Raising himself up slightly, Tsuna brought his hand lower, reaching down to cup Enma's erection. Enma's breath hitched, allowing Tsuna to take advantage of that moment. Sucking on Enma's tongue, he pulled the muscle into his own mouth, caressing it gently.

He felt so strange. It was almost as if he was hit with a dying will bullet and his regret was not taking charge of the situation. Tsuna couldn't explain where his bold attitude came from. He couldn't explain why or how he decided to just take a leap of faith and hope that Enma wanted to go farther, but Tsuna had a feeling that neither of them wanted to stop that night… And Tsuna was going to follow his gut.

Wasting no time, Tsuna reached into Enma's bottoms, grasping his erection and pulling it free. Breaking the kiss to look down at Enma, he noticed just how red his face had gotten. Tsuna smiled, leaning in to kiss one of Enma's band aids. Grasping Enma's shaft, Tsuna began to pump his length slowly, experimentally. Tsuna had played with himself before (not that much, mind you. Just out of curiosity), so he knew just how fast or just how hard he wanted it but he wasn't sure if Enma had the same preference.

Kissing and sucking on Enma's neck, enjoying the vibrations of his throat when he moaned, Tsuna played wantonly with the head of Enma's penis. Kissing lower, Tsuna kept a steady rhythm, keeping his eyes focused on Enma. He relished the sounds of his moans, using them to fuel his courage. He must have been doing something right to have Enma squirming like that.

It wasn't long before Enma was lying on his back, arching into Tsuna's touch, trying to urge that head to go lower. Tsuna's tongue trailed along Enma's stomach. He placed small, butterfly kisses on Enma's hip. Releasing Enma's erection, much to the red head's dismay, Tsuna grabbed Enma's pants and tugged at them. Enma wiggled his hips, kicking his feet so that they could be removed easier.

Tsuna's lips reattached themselves to Enma's hips, but he deliberately avoided his erection. He could hear Enma whining, arching and bucking his hips in an attempt to get Tsuna to focus back on his neglected member. Tsuna only held his hips down and continued his tormentingly slow descent, kissing, licking, and sucking at everything except his penis. Enma's thighs quivered when Tsuna bit at supple flesh. Enma started panting, his moans becoming whimpers of desire that Tsuna could no longer ignore.

Lifting Enma's legs, he placed his thighs on his shoulder and grasped Enma's cock. Holding it up, Tsuna brought the tip of his tongue against the base of the shaft and applied pressure to the underside of his member as he licked all the way to the tip and engulfed it. Enma moaned louder, clinching his thighs as spasms of pleasure racked his body. Sucking on the tip, Tsuna would occasionally dip his head and take more of Enma into his mouth but not all of it. He focused on his head, noting that it was driving Enma crazy. His moans were becoming incoherent phrases of "Oh God!", "More..!" and sometimes a mixture of both. Tsuna was sure he heard his name a couple of times.

Taking in half of Enma's length, Tsuna's drew circles around the area where Enma's shaft met connected with the head. That, he knew, worked wonders. Enma cried out, unconsciously grabbing Tsuna's hair, arching his back to the point that he was holding himself up on his shoulders. Tsuna grabbed on to Enma's waist, as he began moving his head in a circular motion, applying different amounts of pressure to the same sensitive area of Enma's member. Enma threw his head to the side, noticing that his shirt was still close to him. Grabbing it with his teeth, Enma fisted the shirt and covered his mouth with one hand, keeping his other tangled in Tsuna's hair.

With every move that Tsuna made, he could feel Enma's body convulse further, indicating that the boy was insanely close. Confirming his suspicious, Tsuna noticed a distinct taste enter his mouth. He could hear Enma whimpering, forcing out the words "I'm g-gonna… I… Nnngh!" Tsuna smirked and in an instant, he stopped, letting go of Enma's cock with a small _plop_. Enma let out the most frustrated growl he has ever heard, making Tsuna smirk devilishly.

Taking Enma's legs off of his shoulders, he looked down at the ginger, seeing tears in the corner of his eyes. Enma glared at Tsuna, pulling the shirt out of his mouth. A thin trail of saliva rolled down his cheek, causing Tsuna to lean in and lick it off slowly.

"W-why'd you stop?" Enma growled.

"Not yet…" Tsuna whispered. Enma didn't approve, obviously, as he reached down to his member and tried to finish it himself. Tsuna grabbed his hands and pinned them down by Enma's head. Shaking his head, Tsuna kissed him softly before releasing him. Tsuna sat up, reaching down to his own pants, and yanked them off, along with his boxers. Before he could get back to Enma, the other boy decided that it was his turn to take control.

Enma got up on all fours and just latched on to Tsuna's member, causing the boy to squawk in shock. "E-Enma-kun!" Enma ignored him, grabbing his hips and began to take the full length into his mouth. Tsuna threw his head back, moaning wantonly a Enma hummed gently. The vibrations of Enma's throat were overwhelming. Tsuna's hips bucked, causing Enma to gag. The red head pulled back momentarily, his tongue lolling out of his head as he tried to regain his composure. Tsuna looked down, seeing Enma sitting there, precum dripping from his lips, staring up at him with lustful eyes. God, he almost came with just that.

Enma took a breath and dived back in, opting to not be as creative as Tsuna. Bobbing his head, he kept his lips tight around Tsuna's head. Taking him in completely once more, Enma buried his nose in the small amount of brown curls before pulling back. Taking hold of Tsuna's member in his hand, Enma held it up and took one of Tsuna's balls into his mouth, sucking on the stretchy flesh. Tsuna legs were quivering, his body raked with spasms.

Enma released Tsuna's member, looking up at the red faced boy. God… he hated the Vongola right now. Those eyes were going to be the death of him.

Sitting up so that he was eye level with Tsuna, Enma grasped his member, stroking it slowly, painstakingly slow…

"Tsuna-kun…" he whispered, leaning in and resting his head on Tsuna's shoulder.

"A-ah…?"

"I want you…" Enma mumbled, ignoring the explosion in his heart. His stomach flipped, his heart raced, his mind whirled; what was he saying? Regardless of all that just happened, were they both planning on going all the way with this? Was he just clouded by lust right now? That kiss he gave Tsuna earlier wasn't supposed to lead to this. He wasn't even sure of its purpose. He just wanted to feel as if he could trust Tsuna and the Vongola. He had no idea what kissing him would do…

But now, here he was, entrusting his virginity to his mortal enemy. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Tsuna pulled back, looking at Enma with slightly nervous, scared eyes. "Wha-… A-are you sure…?"

Enma looked down, staring at the organ that was still in his hand, stroking it nonchalantly. Nodding slowly, Enma could only assume that Tsuna was feeling the same thing that he was. "Yeah…"

Tsuna let out a nervous laugh that died on his lips. "So… uh…"

Enma wanted to laugh. Where'd all that confidence that Tsuna was exhibiting earlier go? Letting go of his member, Enma brought his right hand up to Tsuna's lips. Trailing his fingers along his flesh, Tsuna seemed to get his point and opened his mouth, sucking his two fingers into his mouth. Enma bit his lips as he watched Tsuna give his fingers a blow job. As soon as his fingers were wet enough, Enma tugged his hand back, indicating that Tsuna could stop. When the brunette released his fingers, Enma got straight to work.

Dropping down on his hands and knees once more, Enma kept his gaze locked with Tsuna's confused one. Enma reached back, trailing his finger along his own crack. Reaching that tight, puckered hole, Enma watched Tsuna's face contort as realization dawned on him. Slowly, Enma pushed his index finger past that barrier. Biting his lip, trying to disregard the discomfort, Enma paused when he got his index finger in and then soon started adding the second one. Closing his eyes, Enma winced when a slight pain erupted as his body tried to fight off the foreign intruders.

Enma took a deep breath and reopened his eyes, noting just how red Tsuna had gotten. His breath was shallow, his whole body was glowing. Smirking once he got both fingers in, Enma began to slowly pump his fingers into himself before attempting to add a third. Letting out a moan, Enma stared up at Tsuna, whimpering as he slowly started to stretch himself. Tsuna was frozen, watching Enma defile himself in all his glory. Enma continued stretching himself and when he was almost done, he took the stunned Tsuna's shaft into his mouth once again, coating his member with as much saliva as possible.

Tsuna shivered, biting his lips as he let out a muffled moaning. Pulling his fingers out, Enma released Tsuna's member (much to the brunette's chagrin), looking up at him curiously. "R-ready?" God, he was getting nervous.

Tsuna nodded dumbly, licking his lips as Enma turned around. Remaining on all fours, Enma grabbed on to the desk that was in front of him. He automatically tensed when he felt Tsuna's member prod his entrance. The young Vongola hesitated, "Enma-kun… Aren't you scared…?"

Enma stared at his hands that gripped the table. "A little…" He mumbled, as he turned around to look at Tsuna. Reaching back to him with his left hand, he held it out, hoping that Tsuna would take it. His message was conveyed as Tsuna took Enma's hand into his own. "But… I trust you." Enma all but hated himself for saying it. Resting his right forearm on the table to prop himself up, Enma licked his lips, lowering his head to press his forehead against the desk top. "I'm ready…"

Tsuna nodded and kept his fingers laced with Enma's as he steadied himself. "O-okay… Here I go…" he muttered before slowly pushing past the initial rings of his sphincter. Enma gasped before grinding his teeth, tightening his hold on Tsuna's hand. He could hear Tsuna mumble a slew of apologies, squeezing Enma's hand. Trying his hardest to calm himself, Enma relaxed, breathing loudly. It was a calming method he had picked up over the years… Enma found that the pain was subsiding only to return with a vengeance as Tsuna continued pushing forward.

Enma cried out as a thicker portion of Tsuna's head broke back his barrier, sending a shockwave of pain up his back. He heard a more frantic "Sorry!" from Tsuna as the boy stopped what he was doing. Enma squeezed his eyes shut, tugging on Tsuna's hand. "D-don't stop. I'm fine."

"O-okay…" Tsuna muttered before pushing forward once more. Once the head of his penis had fully entered Enma, the red head opened his eyes, staring at his forearm. Breathing heavily, he tried to remain calm as Tsuna kept pushing. He wouldn't lie. It wasn't comfortable. He knew that saliva wasn't the best form of lubrication because that would dry up instantly. Ignoring his thoughts, he tried to think of how good it should feel once the pain had subsided. Using that as a distraction, Enma bared the pain, biting his lips as Tsuna continued forward. It wasn't until Enma felt Tsuna's thighs pressing against his own that Enma knew the worst was over.

Releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding, Enma rested his cheek on his forearm, breathing heavily as he waited for the pain to subside. Tsuna leaned down, bringing Enma's left hand onto the table. Running his right hand along Enma's side, Tsuna placed butterfly light kisses on his cheek. "God… It's so tight…" Tsuna whispered. Enma shivered, enjoying the kisses that Tsuna placed on his cheek, smiling slightly. Noting that the pain had reduced, Enma wiggled his hips a little, "Go…"

Tsuna put his hand on Enma's back, balancing himself as he straightened out. "O-okay"

Releasing Tsuna's hand, Enma placed both of his hands on the table, raising his upper body just as Tsuna began pulling out. Enma shivered, letting out a long, juicy moan when Tsuna rammed back into him. A pleasurable feeling began filling his stomach and which each successive thrust, Enma found himself unable to control his moans.

Behind him, he could hear Tsuna grunting with pleasure, holding on to Enma's hips as their skin slapped together. Enma dropped his head, panting. It felt so good… Placing his hands on the floor to get better balance, Enma moaned Tsuna's name. It wasn't until Tsuna somehow hit that bundle of nerves in him that caused spots to fly in front of his eyes.

Enma's arms and legs caved under the pleasure. His thighs clamped together as his arms gave out, causing his face to flatten on the floor below. "A-ah! T-there! Right there!" It was obvious that Tsuna heeded his cries, because he angled himself so that he'd constantly brush past that spot once more.

Enma could have sworn he was in heaven. Lying there, slack jawed, slightly drooling on the floor, his body was being attacked by wave after wave of pleasure. His moans were increasing in volume as he clawed at the floor, trying to find something to hold on to. He felt like his mind was going to explode from the sheer amount of pleasure he was feeling.

Tsuna moaned loudly when Enma clenched a bit, tightening around him. He began to thrust faster, staring down as the round, white ass beneath him. Grabbing on to his ass, Tsuna marveled at the sight. Enma's skin seemed to glow from the faint moonlight that came in through his window. His cheeks were painted red, his mouth open; a perfect picture of ecstasy. Tsuna's body shuddered. It wouldn't be long now… He couldn't hold on much longer if things were like this.

Leaning down, Tsuna rested his chest against Enma's back, slowing down his thrusts. They became longer, harder, causing Enma to cry out with every thrust. Reaching under to grab at Enma's neglected member, Tsuna began stroking it, enjoying how Enma shook beneath him.

Enma pushed up on his arms, throwing his head back onto Tsuna's shoulder. "A-ah! Tsuna-ahh!" Shuddering once more, Enma attached his lips to Tsuna's, whimpering against his lips. "Nngh… I… I'm gonna come…" he forced out between kisses. Tsuna only replied by pumping him faster, keeping his thrusts slow and hard. With each thrust, Enma's moans increased in volume, only to be muffled by Tsuna's lips. With one more perfectly angled thrust towards his prostate, Enma practically screamed Tsuna's name as he had the most powerful orgasm he could have imagined. Tears slid down Enma's cheeks as the most pleasurable high consumed him.

His body convulsed, causing his passage to clench and loosen around Tsuna's member, quickly bringing the other boy to his own climax. Calling out Enma's name into their kiss, Tsuna cupped Enma's cheek with his free hand. Breaking the kiss, both boys panted as they collapsed on the ground. Tsuna pulled out and rolled off of Enma, whimpering as he watched his semen trickle out of Enma's abused hole. The other boy lied there, trying to catch his breath as his high slowly subsided. He tried to ignore the sticky feeling of semen on his stomach and against his thighs.

Turning his head to face Tsuna, he stared at the flustered brunette.

There was a moment where neither of them spoke, letting the room fill with the sound of their pants as they tried to slow their heart beats. It wasn't until Enma snickered that their silence was broken, both boys breaking out into a fit of laughter.

Who knows why they were laughing. Even they couldn't understand what they found so funny.

Maybe it was the fact that, in under a week of knowing each other, they just gave up their most precious gift to each other… and they could both only say that they didn't stop because it made them stop thinking. While neither boy admitted it to the other, they had subtly just used each other as a stress reliever… but they wouldn't complain.

Tsuna leaned in, placing a tired kiss on Enma's nose. "I think… I know what I want to do now…"

Enma's smiled, his eyes drooping. "Yeah…? About what…?" he mumbled, suddenly feeling very tired.

Tsuna smiled, pushing himself up. "About the ceremony."

Enma raised an eyebrow, his vision blurring slightly. He was so tired… "Oh?"

Tsuna nodded and reached over to his chair where he grabbed the towel he used from his shower earlier. Wrapping it around his waist, he grabbed Enma's towel from its spot on the desk and left the room. Enma blinked, trying to fight his sleep. He heard Tsuna's footsteps head downstairs. In the kitchen, he could faintly hear the water running. It shut off and the footsteps returned and then Tsuna appeared at the door with a wet towel in hand. He noticed that the towel around Tsuna's hips was also wet.

Tsuna wiped himself off and quickly put his clothes back on and then moved over to Enma. Wiping the semen off of his thighs, he tried rolling Enma over, only to stop when the boy cried out in pain. Enma winced, "I-I'm okay… Let me… try." Forcing himself up onto his knees, Enma disregarded the pain shooting up his back. Tsuna reached down and wiped the semen off Enma's stomach and then proceeded to clean the floor. Enma forced himself to stand, moving slowly as he retrieved his clothes.

Putting them back on slowly, Enma collapsed on his stomach on his bed. Sighing gratefully, Enma looked up at Tsuna who threw the soiled towels in the corner with his dirty clothes. The brunette looked back at him and bent down, placing one more kiss on his cheek before crawling into his own bed. Enma pulled the covers over his body, watching as Tsuna did the same.

Tsuna rolled on his side, looking down at Enma. "Do you trust me?"

Enma went rigid and in that moment, all of his fears returned. _Shit…_ Staying silent, Enma avoided Tsuna's eyes, trying to formulate words. Now he was back to square one. He didn't want to trust Tsuna. He did, he really did… But just how much of Tsuna was an act, and how much of him was real…

Silencing his mind, Enma held his hand out towards Tsuna without looking up, biting his lip as he felt Tsuna's fingers intertwine with his. "Y-yeah… I do."

He could almost hear a smile in Tsuna's next words. "I'm glad… Night, Enma-kun."

Enma felt his nose burn. "Night, Tsuna-kun…"

* * *

Tsuna awoke the next morning to the sound of Lambo and I-Pin yelling at him to get up. He felt the feet of the baby cow crash into his stomach. Squawking in shock, he flew up, not noticing I-Pin as she jumped on his table and then onto his window, knocking a piece of paper into the garbage. Tsuna rubbed his eyes, looking around in confusion. "Where's Enma-kun?"

"I dunno! Let's goo!" Lambo cheered, tugging on Tsuna's hand as he proceeded to drag him out of the room. "Mama! I got him!"

The morning progressed, and Tsuna began to worry. Where'd Enma go? When he asked Gokudera, he was told that Enma left earlier, saying that he forgot something and went to get it. Tsuna nodded, hoping to see the boy at school. He wasn't sure how they'd act after last night, but he still wanted to see him.

As the day progressed, he had yet to run into the red head, but he knew he had to be around there somewhere, right…?

Meanwhile, at the abandoned factory, Enma sat, staring at his phone.

His vision blurred as tears swarmed his vision. He felt… so _stupid!_ He should have known better than to trust a Vongola!

On his phone, the numbers 12:05 blinked menacingly, causing his heart to break with each flash of light.

Enma dropped his phone and brought his knees up to his chest. Burying his face into his legs, Enma let out a pained, heart wrenching scream as he cried for the first time in years.

* * *

Fin

* * *

AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO FINDS IT HARD TO INVISION TSUNA AS BEING THE ONE ON TOP? It was so weird writing this chapter since, no matter how much I want Tsuna to be the MAN… I just… couldn't… imagine it. XD I've seen a bunch of Enma being on top… it's time for Tsuna to shine. X] They're both too uke for their own good, but with recent chapters, I could see Enma being a bit more top worthy...

But in other news, I've decided to leave this as is. I think we need some sad endings in fanfiction occasionally, right? Besides, my next story will be happy enough for everyone, I guess. Hah! _Mistletoe_ will be up tomorrow.

Happy Holidays to everyone!


End file.
